The Last Dance
by Kaymany Malfoy
Summary: Uma fic sobre Draco Malfoy, que até então levava uma vida boemia, regada a bebidas e mulheres. Mas tudo isso irá mudar quando ele encontrar uma certa ruiva que mudará sua vida para sempre. Uma fic com romance, drama e muito mais.


_Uma Noite Bem Promissora._

Eu certamente não queria sair aquela noite, gostaria de ter ficado em casa lendo um livro ou cuidando da papelada das minhas empresas, mas como sempre meu melhor amigo Blaize Zabini vinha me atazanando para que fossemos tomar uma bebida e andar um pouco por Londres.

Fazia um tempo em que a guerra já tinha acabado, as coisas já estavam normalizadas, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. Mas eu sentia que algo estava para estourar a qualquer momento. Minha família havia sido condenada e o único que conseguiu sair 'ileso' fui eu. Mas lógico que isso não foi barato, ter que ficar sentado diante do atual ministro da magia e ouvir Harry Potter me defender foi a coisa mais degradante de todas. Ele depôs a meu favor, logico, mas a que custo.

Enquanto escutava as baboseiras que o Potter contava, aos poucos fui desviando meu olhar para os que estavam na sala. Lógico que a Granger também estava ali sendo seguida pelo seu namoradinho o Weasley. Estavam bem arrumados, _'será que ela tinha transformado ele no seu novo boneco Ken?'_ até aonde eu sabia os Weasley tinham perdido tudo com a guerra, inclusive a casa aonde vivam. Bem mas isso não me importava. Continuei olhando ao redor, vendo rostos que eu conhecia, que estavam na guerra, alguns com marcas e defeitos faciais.

Mas um barulho ao fundo me fez ficar uma figura que me chamou atenção. Uma ruiva havia acabado de entrar e se sentou ao lado da Granger. Hmmm. Até que a guerra fez bem para a caçula dos Weasleys, ela estava com um vestido cinza justo, com um decote reto que deixava os volumes dos seios bem aparente. Se eu a tivesse conhecido antes e se nao fosse uma Weasley, eu adoraria brincar ali.

Notei que o rosto dela havia adquirido um tom mais rígido, mais sério que antes. Na época de Hogwarts ela vivia rindo e correndo atras do Potter. Provavelmente tentando fazer parte do grupinho. Tola. Mas isso não me importava, o que eu queria era sair dali, cuidar da minha vida e quem sabe me divertir ao melhor estilo Malfoy.

E quer saber? foi o que eu fiz. Quando saiu a decisão de que eu fui obrigado a me tornar um comensal da morte por conta de meu pai e que não deveria ser acarretado a mim os problemas que a familia trazia. Fui absolvido e assim obtive total controle de todas as empresas de meu pai, até uma conta em um banco no exterior.

Bem me diverti muito durante dois anos, festas, comprei uma casa nova, mulheres. As vezes duas ou três quem sabe, dependia muito do meu estado de espirito. Mas digo que nunca tive que dormir numa cama vazia.

Vi alguns momentos passarem, a união do Weasley com a Granger, o nascimento do filho deles. A promoção do Potter para Auror do ano. Devo acrescentar que nunca vi coisa mais ridicula na minha vida. Na capa uma foto imensa do Potter todo orgulhoso com a Weasley do seu lado. Passado mais um tempo, a união dos dois. Nesse meio tempo meu dominio cresceu, assim me dando uma estabilidade melhor.

O tempo assim foi passando e eu fui diminuindo as festas, a bebedeira, o consumo em algumas coisas desnecessarias e me foquei em cuidar das coisas ao meu redor. Mas as mulheres ainda continuavam a encher minha cama. Um dia enquanto tomava meu café, vi que o Potter e a Weasley haviam tido sua primeira filha, Lilly.

E agora retornando ao presente, onde avistava Zabini encarando descaradamente cada mulher bonita que passava na rua. Nossa como eu tinha vergonha daquele imbecil, mas ainda assim era leal e eu sabia que podia contar com ele.

- E ai Malfoy! - disse ele me dando um abraço - voce mudou hein? envelheceu demais cara...

- Envelheci? meu caro eu sou igual a vinho, quanto mais velho melhor. - ri e bati de leve em seu ombro - mas então aonde iremos?

- Hmm eu estava pensando em ir a um dos bares que um amigo meu me recomendou, ele fica na parte mais isolada de Londres, o que acha? -ele riu e apontou para seu carro.

- Okey... mas por favor não me diga que é aqueles buracos aonde só se encontra drogados e prostitutas? - eu entrei no carro a contra gosto.

- Não não... pode ficar tranquilo. Um dos meus clientes disse que é um lugar ótimo e cheio de charme - ele soltou uma gargalhada e ligou o carro.

Enquanto estavamos a caminho do tal bar, conversamos sobre coisas do mundo bruxo, algumas fofocas banais que ele escutava e que confidencializavam a ele. Digamos que ele era um belissimo lingua solta.

Apos alguns minutos, chegamos ao tal bar que se chamava 'Satan', ri daquilo internamente. O lugar até que era bem afeiçoado, havia colunas de marmore, um tom meio rustico, e logicamente dois seguranças enormes.

Quando Zabini se aproximou e falou com um deles, eles me olharam , fizeram um aceno e abriram a porta. Logo na entrada a atmosfera era outra. Uma luz vermelha e fraca tomava conta do lugar, o forte cheiro de tabaco entrando em minhas narinas e me deixando tentado a sair daquele lugar. Mas como eu tinha prometido ao meu amigo que ia sair com ele nao tive escolha. Zanbine olhou pra mim como se estivesse adorando tudo aquilo e foi ai então que eu notei o lugar aonde estavamos.

- Um bar de stripper? serio? Um bar de strip tease? Porra Zabini!- falei em voz alta perto dele.

- Ah qual é? é só um bar e nao custa nada apreciar algumas mulheres enquanto enchemos a cara- disse ele sentando em uma das mesas no canto e chamando uma das garçonetes semi nuas.

- Encher a cara? voce amanhã tem que trabalhar e eu tambem seu idiota!- eu sentei a muito mal gosto- Serio voce vai acabar comigo ainda.

- Sossega... só relaxa e aproveita o show!- Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ficamos ali curtindo uma dançarina ou outra, tomando varias doses de vodkas e rindo dos bebados que eram expulsos por se empolgarem demais.

O ambiente mudou drasticamente quando o gerente do bar subiu ao palco e anunciou ao microfone:

- Hoje meus carissimos cliente, tenho a honra de trazer a voces, uma joia rara. Uma pequena joia que tive o prazer de tirar das ruas e trazer especialmente para voces. Curtam o show, mas lembrem-se, nao coloquem um dedo se quer na minha pequena.- ele saiu do palco e então as luzes se apagaram.

Olhei para o Zabini que havia se endireitado na sua cadeira e me olhava de canto de olho. Uma singela musica tocava ao fundo, lenta mas muito ritmada. Foi então que a luz acendeu novamente, dando forma a outra dançarina.

Ela era linda. Estava vestida como um anjo. Era ruiva, com os cabelos até a cintura, uma mascara que escondia bem o seu rosto. Usava um vestido branco curto na frente mas com uma cauda atras. O corpete que ela usava deixava seu corpo muito delineado e bem evidente. Ao som da música ela foi tirando cada peça por vez, ficando apenas de corpete, calcinha, sandalias de santo alto e as asas brancas. Eu olhei em torno do bar e vi que todos estavam prestando atenção em seus movimentos.

Voltei a olhar para o palco e ela caminhava lentamente até o poste de pole dance. Então o show começou. Eu a vi subir e descer, fazendo movimento precisos e bem firmes, levando os homens a loucura. Ela descia lentamente pelo poste olhando todos que estavam ao seu redor. Foi quando meu olhar se cruzou com o dela, algo ali pareceu ser familiar, mas nao sabia o que. O show dela terminou, todos a aplaudiram e jogaram notas para o palco. Ela se abaixou delicadamente, pegou todas e saiu sem nem olhar duas vezes para tras.

-Nossa, quem é essa?- falou Zabini depois de um tempo - ela era... linda...

- Pois é... quem diria que um lugar assim teria uma mulher dessas... - Olhei para ele e nao resisti a fazer uma piada - Cara, tem uma babinha escorrendo do canto da sua boca... - Ele limpou a boca e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Mas nossa, quem era ela? eu quero. - ele esfregou as mãos e chamou a garçonete.

- Até aonde sei voce é casado e nao pode querer nada - apontei para sua mão e ele soltou um resmungo- mas eu farei esse pequeno esforço para voce - sorri maliciosamente.

Quando a garçonete chegou perto, perguntei a ela quem era a dançarina e ela se reservou no direito de dizer que nao sabia. Depositei quatro notas de cem e ela abriu a boca. Até onde sabia o nome dela era Rebecca, era de uma região afastada de Londres e havia chegado a pouco tempo. Sorri e perguntei quais os dias em que ela trabalhava e a garçonete cordialmente respondeu, dia sim, dia não.

Terminamos tudo e finalmente saimos de lá. Me despedi de Zabini que parecia mais bebado que tudo e aparatei para minha casa. Joguei meu casaco no sofá e subi para meu quarto. Tomei um banho bem demorado e fui direto para a cama. Sabia que amanhã estaria com uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas até que foi proveitoso. Meus sonhos talvez fossem habitados por uma certa ruiva.


End file.
